New Office, New Rules
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: First fanfic of hopefully many NCIS LA fanfics. Melissa Createn has survived under Gibbs but now has to survive under the watchful eye of Hetty and Callen. Only Melissa's second case in LA and close to home with a face from the past. Melissa Createn is an original character as is Dante Davies. Feel free to leave a review :)
1. Bad date

Melissa woke up that morning with immediate dread. She knew the date immediately and sat up in her bed. It was three years today that Kyle had been found dead in the scrapyard. Three years of back and forth with Dante, his twin brother who had killed him. In the aftermath of Kyle's death Melissa had been strong, staying strong to finish the investigation which she refused to abandon despite finding it hard to believe that Dante could be the killer, only breaking down when it had finished. Right until the end when Dante could have easily killed her in the same warehouse after confessing until Gibbs and the team turned up and he had been shot as Melissa could only watch. Gibbs had understood the reason behind Melissa's resolve to finish the case and even the victim's mother had requested Melissa be kept on the case.

Checking her phone she sighed as she noticed the time and pushed the covers off herself. There was no time for thinking she noted as she walked into the living room. It was 6:00 am and Nell would be there to pick her up in twenty minutes. She jumped in the shower, got changed into a blue top and jeans, brushed her hair and put her hair up into a ponytail then sorted out a travel mug of tea to go just as Nell knocked the door.

'Morning,' Nell greeted as Melissa opened the door and grabbed her bag. 'You ready to go…?'

'Morning Nell. All set,' Melissa answered her travel mug in her hand.

'All righty then…'

Melissa glanced at the photo on the wall of her, Kyle, Will and Dante as she was shutting her front door and locking it. Walking up to the car Nell was chatting but Melissa wasn't hearing it. Routinely getting in the passenger side, Melissa pulled her seatbelt on and leaned against the window.

'So me and Kensi were thinking of going bowling do you want to join us?' Nell asked halfway to the Boatshed.

'Huh?' Melissa broke out of her thoughts.

'Me and Kensi were thinking of going bowling do you want to join us?' Nell repeated as she quickly glanced to her passenger.

'Oh yeah just not tonight.' Melissa answered.

'Are you ok? You seem quiet today?' Nell asked concerned

'I'll be fine Nell just a feeling. Let's just say the date is a bad omen.'

'23rd July is a bad date?'

'Anniversary of a friend's death,' Melissa answered as Nell pulled into the parking space.


	2. Cut her some slack

Eric and Hetty were already there when Nell and Melissa arrived for work. Both were enjoying tea at Hetty's desk. Eric waved to Nell as he noticed her arrive with a smile as Melissa veered towards her desk which she was sharing with Callen and Kensi and put down her travel mug and bag. Sam and Callen were next in. By the time they arrived Melissa had taken over the end of the desk with files trying to distract herself. Callen noticed immediately and walked towards Hetty who was now sat alone as Sam went to his desk.

'What's with all the files?' Callen asked motioning towards Melissa at the desk.

'Miss Createn is trying to distract herself…'

'Distract herself?'

'Yes Mr Callen…' Hetty responded coolly.

'From what?' Callen asked in surprise.

'A loss Mr Callen. It's three years today that she lost a close friend and her first case with NCIS. I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her today Mr Callen, Miss Jones says that Miss Createn is distracted today.'

'Of course Hetty,' Callen responded as he looked over to the bullpen. He could never imagine Melissa being distracted. He had never seen her distracted.

'Morning Mel.' Callen greeted as he sat down in his seat next her and noticed the file on top of the pile and picked it up. 'This is one of mine…'

'So it is….' Melissa answered glancing at the file.

'Then why is it on a pile of files that you are going through?'

Melissa looked up as he looked at her and shrugged.

'I just picked up some files it must have been mixed in. Sorry.'

'Did you just apologise to Callen?' Sam asked leaning back in his seat as Callen shot him a warning look. Sam smiled.

'Yes I did Sam.' Melissa answered looking towards him twiddling the pen in her hand.

'Why don't we go through them make sure you're not doing anyone else's?' Callen asked as he grabbed the bigger pile of files and then lost his grip. The files flew to the floor with a bang and Melissa flinched at them all falling to the floor. Callen looked to Sam as Melissa started to pick the strewn files. Sam shrugged as he sat forward.

'Let me pick them up…' Callen started.

'I've got them.' Melissa responded as she put them all back on the desk. Deeks appeared at the bullpen entrance as Melissa spotted Kensi climbing the stairs to Ops. Deeks was smiling as usual until he spotted the files.

'Please tell me we're not on filing!' His face dropped.

'No I'm just getting a head start….' Melissa answered.

Deeks breathed a sigh of relief as he sat in his chair and Melissa grabbed the smaller pile of files and walked towards Hetty's desk.

'Something's not right…' Sam mentioned as soon as Melissa was out of earshot.

'I agree,' Deeks chimed in 'No-one likes paperwork except maybe accountants and lawyers.'

'Cut her some slack guys.' Callen scolded.

'What do you know G?' Sam replied.

'Just cut her some slack...'

'G….?'


	3. New case

A few hours later and the team were still in the bullpen when the whistle came from Eric for them to join him in Ops. Hetty and Nell already had CCTV feeds up as the team joined them. Callen and Sam were leaning against the table as Melissa stood near Nell by the screen. Deeks and Kensi on the other side of the table.

'We've got a marine who's been badly beaten. One assailant running facial rec but it not looking hopeful,' Nell started.

'No I.D as yet on the victim,' Eric.

'Marco Triton.' Melissa answered as she turned to the team who were all looking at her in surprise before Nell could continue.

'How do you know?' Callen asked.

'I'm sure I would know a guy that I used to live with Callen. We grew up on the bases together.'

'He's been taken to the general. Got beat up pretty bad.' Nell continued

'Any idea why he was attacked?' Callen…

'He's not working on anything top secret if that's what you're asking Callen. We talk nearly every day.' Callen's eyebrows rose at this. Sam shuffled awkwardly as Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other.

'Marco Trition, son of James Triton an ex-marine. Age 23. Based out of Camp Pendleton.' Nell responded as she brought up Marco Triton's file on the screen.

'Eric have you got any shots of the assailant?' Melissa asked

'Nothing usable for facial rec.'

'Just try it… If it's someone the victim knew I may know them too. Most of the boys are still there,'

Eric looked to Hetty who motioned for him to play the feed. Melissa could only watch as the fight played out on screen. The assailant hitting Marco from behind in the alley and then looking out of shot before kicking him repeatedly causing Melissa to flinch. Marco trying to get up from the floor, covering his head instinctively until he passed out. Eric stopped the feed.

'The assailant looks to be 5"7 to 5"9. White male.'

'Half the city…' Deeks joked.

'So what do we do Hetty?' Melissa looked to her boss questioningly.

'We find the guy that attacked one of our own,' Sam answered automatically standing up straight.

'Mr Hanna is right Miss Createn. We find your friend's attacker. You, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna go to the hospital get a statement. Mr Deeks and Miss Blye will canvass the area see if we can get more surveillance footage to ID the assailant.'

'Are you sure? About me heading out, as you say he's my friend…' Melissa asked quietly.

'Will you be able to stay objective if we find the attacker?' Hetty answered loudly.

'Of course.'

'Then I trust you Miss Createn. Team dismissed.'

The team nodded as they left with Callen staying behind. Hetty immediately sighed.

'Yes Mr Callen.'

'Do you really think she's up to this?' Callen asked as she turned to face him.

'Only time will tell Mr Callen. Either way the decision is Melissa's, she will decide how this case goes.'

'You saw her flinch?'

'I did.'

'Then why risk it?' Callen asked as he was about to leave Ops.

Hetty smiled. She knew it was a risk but one she was willing to take. Hetty had faith in Melissa to know the boundaries. On the stairs Melissa and Sam were waiting for Callen. Melissa was standing near the bottom while Sam was on a landing. Callen came out of Ops with more questions than answers. He knew that Hetty was probably right. He was probably worrying over nothing but he could see Melissa wasn't herself. He noticed Melissa's glance immediately before bounding past Sam on the stairs.

'We good to go G?' Sam asked.

'We're good.' Callen acknowledged with a nod as the three of them left the boatshed.


	4. Like a brother

In the car it was quiet as Sam drove them all to the hospital. Melissa had jumped in the back as Callen was used to riding shotgun without needing to be asked. Callen glanced back in the mirror.

'So how long have you known him?'

'13 Years give or take,' came the response from the backseat.

'Right…' Callen responded non-committedly.

'So have you two ever….?' Sam started as Melissa sat upright.

'Sam…' Callen immediately tensed.

'No! Never.' Melissa shuddered. 'He's like a brother… Why would you ask that?'

'Yeah Sam why would you ask?' Callen asked enjoying the fact Sam was getting uncomfortable in his seat.

'Just because it seems to me like Melissa was hiding him and it seems like she has more of a lovelife than you G.' Sam replied with a smirk.

'I haven't hidden anybody Sam. It's just I've been single for a long time the job doesn't allow for personal entanglements and nor do I want any.'

Entanglements. Callen liked how Melissa worded it. Callen pretty much thought the same. His life was complicated enough without a relationship on top. Sam nodded in the driver's seat.

'So… Why would you never?'

'Because it's bad enough getting the respect of guys on army bases without getting romantically involved with one. Plus no guy could handle me I whooped their asses at least once each in a fair fight. Marco I think I beat him like twenty times over the years.'

'Nice…' Sam replied still smirking 'So G what's your excuse?'

Callen sat back in his seat considering his response as Melissa leaned against the armrest of his seat.

'Yeah what is the deal with you?' Melissa enquired.

'He's just strange…' Sam joked.

'I don't think he is now let him answer the question…' Melissa answered looking to Callen.

'Why thank you.' Callen nodded as Sam shook his head. 'Guess pretty much the same as you,'

'Afraid to get too close? Worried you'll mess someone else's head up or your own?'

'Yeah and that fact that my partner takes it upon himself to play matchmaker.' Callen retorted pointing to Sam.

'Don't you just hate it…. Marco does the same. Doesn't realise why fix something if it's not broken.' Melissa countered sitting back into her seat one arm folded over herself as Callen looked towards her in surprise. He had never realised how similarly they thought. Callen looked as she looked away the sunlight reflecting in her sky blue eyes.

'You know I never realised…'

'Never realised what?'

'Your eyes they are blue?' Callen queried

'Yes.' Melissa responded as Sam pulled the car into the car park. Callen dived out of the car and pulled his seat forward to let Melissa out. Sam casually stood leaning against the roof of the challenger.

'How do you wanna do this?' Sam asked.

'Take it as it comes.' Callen responded as Melissa got out of the car and immediately walked up to the hospital entrance.


	5. Questions

Inside was a hive of activity. Callen and Sam had barely caught up with Melissa as she asked which ward Marco would be on. There were nurses and doctors walking in the corridors tending to patients in their beds when they reached the ward they knew Marco Triton was on. Immediately and almost methodically Melissa walked to the nurse's station. Behind the desk was a middle aged woman with black hair. Callen and Sam stayed by the doors.

'Melissa?'

'Hi Trina, looking for Marco Triton. Need to ask him some questions he up to it?'

'Yeah he'll be fine to answer some questions. I know he was asking after you.' Trina smiled as she ushered Melissa to the door. Melissa motioned to the guys by the door. As Melissa rounded the corner she could hear Marco talking to Trina.

'Marco is it ok for the police to ask you some questions?'

'Yeah sure.'

Melissa peered around the corner as Trina left and Marco sat up on the bed a bandage wrapped around his head.

'Well don't you get into some wars?' Melissa joked as Marco's face lit up.

'Mels? You're not a cop.'

'No NCIS near enough same thing.' Melissa shrugged stepping further into the room as Callen and Sam appeared at the door.

'You've got company?' Marco noted noticing Callen in the doorway.

'Oh yeah this is Special Agent's Hanna and Callen. It's ok for you guys to come in we're not making out or anything,'

'Didn't think you would be.' Callen retorted with a smile as Marco looked on confused.

'What are you pair on about?' Marco finally managed.

'My colleagues here were quizzing me about you on the way over here. Think they were hoping there was some gossip,' Melissa explained

'Oh. Sorry but we're just friends. She's got her head screwed on unlike me,' Marco put his hands up.

'You have too,' Melissa reassured.

'Me and Jodie broke up a few days ago.'

'Oh that why you're in LA needing your best friend?'

'Something like that,' Marco smiled

'Something like that. Do you remember what happened?'

Marco shook his head as Sam and Callen stepped into the room and Melissa sat down in a chair. Sam stayed near the door while Callen sat on the arm of the chair that Melissa was sat in. Melissa glanced in Callen's direction as he did.

'I was walking in the alleyway heading to the motel. I was gonna get booked in then call you see what you were up to tonight. I was walking then whack something hit my head with force. Then came the kicking. I must have passed out. I woke up here.'

'Did the guy speak? Was there noises? Strange smells?' Melissa prompted

'No not that I remember,' Marco sighed 'Just usual street noises. Sorry I'm not any help...'

'Hey stop bringing yourself down Marco John Triton. You're doing great,' Melissa answered quickly placing her hand on top of his.

'I would listen to her,' Callen added. 'She's right.'

'She usually is,' Marco answered back as Melissa shuffled in the chair.

'Can you remember anything else? What time was it?' Sam asked as Melissa stood up.

'Why?' Marco asked confused by the question.

'If you remember the time we may be able to get the guy on some surveillance cameras get an ID.'

'It was about half four. I remember thinking that Melissa wouldn't be awake. I looked at my watch was gonna call you before you went to work. I wanted to check in because of what today is…'

'You know me I'm fine. Anyway it appears we should be more worried about you…'

'What's today?' Sam asked as Melissa backed towards him. Callen was also looking at her for an explanation.

'Anniversary of a friend's death,' Melissa replied looking down at the floor. 'You know I'd be fine. Keep myself busy…' Melissa paced next to the bed.

'I know.' Marco shrugged

'Well then get some rest let us good guys get the bad guy.' Melissa gave him a quick hug from where she had stopped before heading towards the door. 'See you soon Triton'


	6. In the dark

When they had arrived back at the mission Melissa had darted straight up back to Ops. Seeing her friend in the sorry state he had been in with the bandage wrapped around his head she was now even more determined to find out who the assailant was and the reasoning behind the beating they had given Marco Triton. She had lost all patience and whoever was behind it had picked the wrong day to mess with Melissa Louise Createn and her friends. Callen and Sam had been left at the door with Deeks and Kensi in the bullpen watching as Melissa started up the stairs taking them two at a time.

'She's in a rush.' Deeks commented as Melissa disappeared from view.

'Any luck with our victim?' Kensi asked.

'None.' Sam answered sitting at his desk. 'We still don't know why he was attacked.'

Melissa appeared in Ops within seconds of returning to the mission. She had rushed up the stairs, her mind racing. Eric and Nell both faced her in shock as she stood behind them with only Hetty staying neutral.

'Eric play the feed again.'

Eric looked to Hetty questioningly who motioned for him to play the feed from her seat nearby. Melissa watched as the fight played out on screen. The assailant hitting Marco from behind in the alley and then looking out of shot before kicking him repeatedly causing Melissa to flinch once more. Marco trying to get up from the floor, covering his head instinctively until he passed out. Eric stopped the feed and restarted it as Melissa once again motioned for it to be played. This time Melissa did not flinch.

'What is the problem Miss Createn?' Hetty asked as the feed finished once more.

'The assailant, see how he looks for witnesses out of the shot, but he seems to know the camera is there.' Melissa answered facing Hetty.

'I noticed that.'

'It's like whoever he is knew we would look at this footage. He's been cautious to not show us his face….' Melissa pointed to the screen

'You think it was premeditated.' Hetty responded.

'The assailant is too aware for it not to be. Mr Triton was not in uniform either so it couldn't have been fuelled by any political or racial motive. Why the alley? Nell can you pull up local maps. What's in that area?'

After a few moments Nell had the maps up and Melissa stepped forward towards the screen. Taking it all in as Callen and Sam stepped into the room.

'It's all warehouses.' Nell commented.

'Nell's right.' Eric responded seconds later and gave Sam and Callen a quick nod.

'What's this?' Callen asked.

'Miss Createn has a theory.' Hetty answered.

'Oh…'

'And that is?' Sam glanced at Melissa who was still looking at the screen.

'The attack on Marco Triton was premeditated which means it's either related to his work or personal.'

Moments later and after a minute of silence Hetty's phone rang. Melissa turned to face her as she answered it. Callen and the team watched her expressions as she did and took in what was being relayed down the telephone to her, giving the odd nod.

'That was the director he will be briefing us himself in a minute. Eric if you could get the connection ready? Mr Hanna could you get Miss Blye and Mr Deeks for me?'

Sam gave a nod as he left and Melissa joined Callen by the table. Hetty standing up from her chair and joining Eric by his computer.

'Why is the director briefing us Hetty? What's changed?' Callen asked.

'He will tell us all in a moment Mr Callen.'

The feed became live second later and the director appeared on the screen. He was in MTAC with agent McGee. He had a serious look on his face and Melissa knew that her day was only going to get worse. That whatever the director was about to say would impact the case.

'Is your team there Hetty?'

'Yes Leon,' Hetty responded as Sam returned with Kensi and Deeks.

'Is agent Createn there?' The director asked. Melissa stood forward as she heard her name and Hetty motioned for her to join her. Joining Hetty Melissa was nervous as she stared at the screen and waited for the director to speak. Callen and Sam both looked at each other then to Kensi and Deeks who both shrugged.

'Special Agent Createn I'm afraid it's bad news…. We have reason to believe that the attack on Lieutenant Triton was premeditated and that the assailant is Dante Davies. He's coming for you.'

'Dante?' Melissa answered laughing. She didn't mean to but Dante being the assailant that was far-fetched. He was in prison she had put him there after the murder of Kyle three years earlier. 'He's in prison?'

'He escaped yesterday and from your teams BOLO it seems that he's in LA. Our last lead was that he had left our jurisdiction. I'm sorry Melissa but he's back on the streets and from prison records it seems you are the person he will try and find.'

'Are you trying to tell me he escaped yesterday and now I'm only being told?! Because you think he's after me and responsible for putting my friend in hospital Director Vance?'

'I'm sorry agent Createn but it wasn't my call not until now.'

'Then who's was it?!' Melissa shouted forcefully causing Sam to stand up straight.

'Gibbs.' The line cut off as the director finished.


	7. Gibbs rules

The line went dead as the team took in the directors words. The team had been aware beforehand that whatever the director had needed to say was going to be bad for the case but for the attack to be nothing to do with the victim but one of their own? Melissa stood stunned at the emotion the director had just shown and in shock that Gibbs had withheld information from her once again. Sam and Callen both looked at her in utter disbelief it was the first time she'd been quiet and stunned into silence. It was Hetty who spoke first breaking Melissa's thoughts.

'Miss Createn? Are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine Hetty but someone won't be. He broke his own rules.'

'God help him….' Hetty muttered as she walked towards the door.

'Who?' Deeks asked as Sam, Kensi and Deeks all turned to face her.

'Gibbs.' Callen stated matter of factly and Melissa motioned that he was right and Hetty left the room. Melissa was pacing.

'Gibbs?' Sam asked as Callen shrugged and the hiss of the doors shutting could be heard and Melissa faced Gibbs the man she was currently angry at for keeping her in the dark.

'Which rules?' He answered calmly stepping further into the room as everyone except for Nell, Eric and Callen left the room. 'Which rules did I break?'

'Rule 3-Don't believe what you're told. Double check and rule 10-Never get personally involved in a case. You did both Jethro.'

Callen was surprised. Not only did Melissa call him Jethro but she was also aware of his rules and even had the courage or stupidity dependant on your view to call him out on them. He had not been made aware of their relationship when she had been assigned to his team although it was none of his business.

'I agree. As for rule 3 I had McGee check records in the prison as soon as we heard…'

'You had McGee check? It gets better…..' Melissa retorted raising her hands in the air. Gibbs remained still as Callen watched Melissa intrigued.

'Could you give us a minute, alone?' Gibbs looked to Nell and Eric before taking a breath. After everyone else had left Melissa sat down in what had been Hetty's chair just minutes earlier.

'I broke my rules because I thought I could sort it. I thought we could get the S.O.B before we needed to tell you.' Gibbs replied standing in front of her.

'You didn't trust me. You didn't trust me enough to know I could handle it!' She bit back standing up angrily, looking at him but unable to look him in the eye. He looked down as she continued 'Rule 15- Always work as a team.'

'Look we need to get this S.O.B back into custody. He cannot be allowed to hurt anyone else and the only way I can see that happening is if we work together Rule 15. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'And there goes Rule 6.' Melissa joked with a smile. 'Rule 6- Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness.'

'I may have broken rule 6 but it was covered by rule 18. It's better to ask forgiveness than ask permission. What do you say?'

'I say we go catch him and then maybe I could forgive you.'

'Where do we start?'

'Warehouses'


	8. Warehouses

**Forgive me it's been quite a while! Got distracted but will finish this story I promise. Sorry guys!**

'Warehouses?' Hetty queries as she finally re-emerges into Ops afraid Gibbs is being injured by Melissa. Hetty was aware Melissa's emotions were particularly raw. The case is personal and although she is the consummate professional, the pressure was starting to show. Callen is right behind her, his face giving nothing away. Nell and Eric are behind them and quick to go back to their work station careful not to get involved.

'Warehouses.' Gibbs repeats for the new arrivals.

'Nell can you pull up warehouses on the big screen within a 10 block radius of the attack?' Melissa requests. Nell does as she asks without question.

'Why warehouses?' Callen interrupts.

'Mr Callen, a very valid question.' Hetty observes.

'He prefers open spaces, our old hangout was a warehouse.' Melissa replies absently and Gibbs nods.

'Dante Davies. His first attack was at an abandoned warehouse, the murder of Kyle Davies. It's become his MO. He knows Melissa will search for him there, in warehouses as a result. Every time they've been pitted up it's ended in warehouse.' Gibbs explains to both Hetty and Callen. Hetty simply nods as she looks over to Melissa who is looking at the map that she had spread across the table. She tries to judge what is going on in the younger woman's head but is failing. Her expression gives nothing away. There's simply a look of determination and a certain ignorance to what is going on around her.

'It's not the first time you two have dealt with this guy?' Callen asks looking at Gibbs. Melissa is still concentrating on the map in front of her, trying to block out their discussion, determined to narrow her search down.

'He was Melissa's first case with NCIS. I've only dealt with him once. Melissa has dealt with him more than I have. We put him away but he's crazy, he still thinks there is hope for him. They were friends before he lost the plot and killed his twin brother.'

'That's rough.' Callen managed.

'Rough doesn't cover it Agent Callen.' Melissa stated as she finally looked up from the map. 'It is what it is.'

'It is what it is?' Callen asks staring her down. He's unamused by the steel in her voice, unused to her being defensive and closed off. Hetty folds her arms next to him but does not intervene. Gibbs takes a step back.

'We are both two very different people now. I'm not that girl and he is no longer the guy I thought I knew. Now can you stop asking pointless questions?'

'It is not pointless.'

'It is unless we catch him. I count dozens of potential warehouses that he could be hiding out,' She points at the map. 'He is going to attack someone else if I don't work out which one soon. He will keep hurt people until he knows he has my attention so the quicker I do the less chance of an innocent getting hurt! Do you get that?'

'I get it!' Callen snaps

'Well stop making pointless observations and help me catch the psycho then.'

'What about that one?' Callen points to a warehouse on the map.

'Too small.'

'That one?' Gibbs tries pointing to the warehouse a few blocks away.

'Street's too busy LAPD canvass that street once a day, drug route, too high risk.' Melissa shakes her head as she explains.

'Best place to hide is in plain sight, he wants you to find him.' Gibbs retorts.

'I know Jethro!'

'OK…'

'Sorry… Nell can you narrow the parameters to warehouses bigger than 3,000 square feet?' Melissa finally looks back at Nell and Eric.

'Sure.'

'We have 6 possibles.'

'That narrows it down…' Callen remarks as Sam joins them in Ops.

'What narrows it down?' Sam asks.


	9. Motives

Sam took in the six possible hideouts of Dante Davies his Seal training kicking in as he joined his partner at the table while Callen moved to join Hetty and Gibbs. The junior agent did not look up as she scanned the map in front of her. She was getting frustrated. Dante had attacked nearly 12 hours before. Marco had been attacked to get her attention. She knew that much. Since she had found out all she could do was wonder what Dante's motivations were this time, revenge, redemption? She had no idea what his next move would be… Where and who he would strike next if he thought she wasn't playing along with his sick game of cat and mouse. She wondered why he hadn't tried to make contact knowing she needed to work fast and G Callen simply hindered her. G Callen asked pointless questions that were of no use. He didn't understand. She knew he was trying but to him it was simply another case, it wasn't his friend who was now lying on a hospital bed, another case file. She couldn't pin point all the emotions she was feeling, they all merged into one. Dread, mixed in with anger, resentment and longing, longing for Dante to be the guy she had become friends with not 4 years earlier and not the psychopath he had become. Where had everything changed? When had the guy she used to trust with anything simply turn against her? She remembered the scene well. Kyle's murder had been brutal. Kyle had been left severely beaten in a scrapyard close to the old warehouse where he, Will, Dante and Melissa used to hang out. Melissa remembered feeling horrified by the extent of Kyle's injuries convincing herself more than anyone else at first that it must have been a random attack as no-one who knew him would attack him that ferociously. The cause of death had been pretty clear from the start, a blow to the skull probably from a pipe. She needed to focus. It was Dante she was up against now and he had changed in those 3 years drastically. She couldn't afford to reminisce about better times when he was on the loose and likely to attack again.

'We need to narrow it down…' Melissa broke out of her thoughts as Sam spoke to Callen.

'We have narrowed it down.' Melissa stated bluntly.

'Not enough.' Callen sniped.

'Oh be quiet Callen.' Melissa stared him down and he took a step back in surprise at the look she was giving him. Melissa had never told him to be quiet before even if it was politely. He would have told her to shut up not asked. Her patience was being tested though.

'Melissa, the warehouse any defining features?' Nell intervened looking to Hetty for support. Hetty couldn't help but watch her agents interested. Melissa is her goddaughter but Callen is like a son. How would she ever choose between them? She tries to not get involved in personal arguments but if it's work related she has no choice. Callen and Melissa have not looked away from each other. Callen is being testy and Melissa is simply being stubborn. Hetty would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. Dante is after Melissa and it's up to them, all of them to stop him, that includes both of the agent's arguing in front of her.

'An alcove and pantry area over two levels. The boys used to lock me in as a joke. They knew spiders gave me the creeps and there were always plenty of them.' Melissa shivered at the thought turning back to look at Nell who is stood by the Ops screen.

'None of these have a pantry?' Nell observes 'At least not on their plans.'

'A small room?'

'Four.' Nell answered her quickly. 'Anything else?'

'Anything else?' Callen asked as Melissa tried to rack her brains for any other defining features. It was all guesswork. She had no clue who he was and who she was or is anymore.

'I don't know!' She finally snapped feeling bombarded by questions. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but snap. She was trying to do her job and stop innocent people getting hurt. She couldn't help feeling powerless. Dante would count on that, use it to his own advantage she knew that much. His plan so far seemed to count on that. He had the knowledge of where she would be, where Marco would be, LA and where she would look, now she only had think like herself and not as an agent. She suddenly realised that she needed air, needed to distance herself from the infuriating G Callen and those waiting for her to work it all out.

'I need some air…' She explained as she walked out of Ops leaving the others looking at each other in confusion.


	10. Message

Melissa re-entered Ops minutes later after grabbing a drink and going for a short walk out to the courtyard. No-one had followed her out or disturbed her. She had needed to get some space. She was still the new girl and it was showing. Her first case with the team had been a missing USB stick which had quickly been retrieved by the team. Callen had pretty much ignored her from the start even complaining at Hetty to assign her with Kensi and Deeks instead. Hetty had shut his request down straight away. Sam had accepted the fact he was getting another partner easily. Sam actually looked forward to the dynamics changing; it made a change from Granger mixing it up. Deeks had teased her a lot and Kensi had made polite conversation to attempt to get to know her but Melissa couldn't help feeling like an outsider. She had hit it off immediately with Eric and Nell however. On her first day she and Eric had a lengthy conversation about servers and hacking and Nell had invited her out to drinks with the team which she politely declined instead completing her paperwork before heading home.

'You good Agent Createn?' Hetty asked her as she re-joined Sam at the Ops table and took a fresh look at the map in front of her. Nell and Eric immediately looked towards her and she flashed them a sympathetic smile. Callen was still stood close by. He hadn't moved.

'I'm good Hetty.' Melissa reassured the older woman.

'Very well I shall leave you and your team to figure out your next move.' Hetty nodded as she walked towards the Ops doors undoubtedly to return to her office.

'Next move?' Deeks asked as he and Kensi entered Ops once more and Hetty left without another word.

'Ah Deeks this is the move we're yet to figure out.' Callen remarked snidely.

'You're not helping G.' Sam stepped in.

'No it's fine. He's entitled to his opinion.' Melissa looked straight at the senior Agent and then to Sam. 'Agent Callen I am trying my best. I'm not the same girl and he's not the same guy so it's going to take me a little longer to work out his next move.'

Callen shuffled on his feet unamused by the steel in her voice. The steel that had brought him up short as he and the team had only known the polite side of the young Agent in front of them, barely a woman only 22.

'Sorry.' Callen apologised sarcastically. Deeks could only glance towards Kensi and Sam who both stood a little straighter. Eric's tablet bleeped seconds later interrupting the awkward silence that had followed Melissa's remark. Melissa and the others all turned to face him.

'We have a hit. Dante Davies just used his bank card at a motel downtown LA.'

'Which motel?' Melissa moved towards the door.

'Harvard house motel.' Nell stated.

'You two can finish your argument in the car let's go!' Sam ordered his partners as they all walked out. Melissa hadn't needed to be told but it was reluctantly that Callen did as he was told. As team leader he was used to giving the orders not getting them.

'Someone let Gibbs and Hetty know!' She shouted back to the four Agents still in Ops.

'That drive is going to be awkward…' Deeks noted.

'I pity Sam.' Kensi smiled.

'Nice work Eric.' Both agents praised as they walked towards the doors themselves. Eric could only shrug as he sat down at his work station and Nell quickly joined him. Both traded a glance before continuing on with their work.

In the Challenger all was quiet. Sam was driving as usual. Callen and Melissa had both got in the car without uttering another word to each other. Callen couldn't help but glance back at the younger agent. He knew he had been harsh with her earlier but he still couldn't read her and that scared him. She had just suddenly arrived and seemed to get on so well with everyone else even Hetty. She had appeared without warning and Granger had suddenly been around a lot more too. Something about her had got him worried, something about her didn't feel right and only he could see it.

'Room 102.' Melissa read the text from Ops as they pulled into the motel car park.

'102.'

'I'll double check with reception.' She nodded before diving towards the reception leaving Callen and Sam at the Challenger.

'You need to stop giving her a hard time G.' Sam rounded in on his partner as soon as she disappeared from view.

'Something isn't right with her.'

'Hetty trusts her.' Sam noted.

'Doesn't mean I have to.' Callen simply answered as Melissa Createn reappeared a key in her hand.

'Room 102.'

Sam could only follow her as she started up the stairs to room 102, her gun ready in her hand. She wasn't going to take any chances and he'd be damned if he would let her do this alone. Once they reached room 102 she dived to the right ready to breach the door, trusting her training. Callen dived after her. She put the key in the lock and turned it slowly. With her left hand she pushed it open slowly and immediately felt the door hit a trip wire.

'Bomb!' She barely had time to warn before Callen grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the way into him and the wall. The bomb went off a second later throwing dust, debris and smoke towards them. Sam had barely had time to cover his ears. The dust settled as Sam pulled his hands from his ears and the ringing in all their ears subsided. Callen's arm was still around Melissa's waist he noted. Both were standing in a state of shock. Melissa was covered in smoke and dust her back towards him but unhurt by the blast only hurting from the grip Callen had on her waist. The grip Sam could tell was tight. Car alarms were bleeping from the blast and the debris from what was room 102. This motel really needed better clientele. Sam couldn't help notice that Callen had reacted quickly to stop Melissa being hurt by the blast. It meant there was hope for the partnership.

'You guys good?'

'Fine.' Melissa. 'You?'

'I'm good.' Callen.

Melissa looked down at Callen's arm before prising the hold from her waist and taking a step forward towards the balcony and looking down at the debris that littered the car park.

'I'm good.' Sam answered as Callen stepped towards him. 'This motel needs to get more choosy.'

Melissa had looked over at the challenger for some reason and immediately noticed a flash of purple on the windscreen. Sam and Callen hadn't looked around but were soon aware that something had caught her eye when she darted past them back down the stairway they had come up minutes before. Callen and Sam could only watch from the balcony as she reached the Challenger seconds later. Sam saw her grab the purple envelope and quickly motioned for Callen to come with him back to the car. Melissa had grabbed the envelope and still had it in her hand when her partners joined her.

'What's that?' Sam asked.

'A message?' Callen asked at the same time. Melissa opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She recognised the writing immediately with dread. Dante.

'That was a warning.' She read. 'Your move'

'Your move?' Sam looked at Callen concerned. Melissa put the paper back in the envelope and looked around.

'He's playing with me and I'll be damned if I let him win.'

'You're not going after him alone.' Callen stated earning surprised looks from his partners. Sam couldn't help but be surprised. G Callen and Melissa had turned a corner.


	11. Game on

'My move. Chess talk.'

Eric and Nell overheard in Ops from the Agent's comms. They had just seen the blast play out on the big screen. The blast had been a surprise to all of them. Melissa threw the purple envelope in her pocket and holstered her gun back at the Challenger.

'He's toying with her. Can we get up footage of the car as the blast happened?' Gibbs asked Eric and Nell. Eric and Nell both typed before Eric sighed. Dante had covered his tracks, the camera cutting out as the blast happened giving himself enough time to place the envelope before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared only stopping when he'd got safely to the street corner to watch the show. He had known Melissa would chase down the only lead he had given her but by no means was he going to make it easy. He wanted her to work for it but hadn't wanted to miss the fireworks though. He had been slightly disappointed there had been no injuries and pleasantly surprised by Melissa's speed back to the car.

'Chess talk,' Melissa repeated. 'Nell is there any parks or places you can play chess in the vicinity?'

'Checking!'

'You sure you're alright?' Sam looked at his young partner trying to gauge if she was about to lie to him. She was stood next to him and the car while Callen was stood on her other side.

'Callen pulled me out of the way in time I'm good.'

'You sounded the warning early enough.' Callen simply recognised fighting a smirk.

'Well thank you anyway. I don't think he meant serious bodily harm, that was a warning, for entertainment purposes.'

'She's right.' Gibbs nodded back in Ops. Hetty had stayed quiet the whole conversation. She had not expected a blast to risk her agents nor the surprise turnaround of Callen and Melissa's relationship as a result.

'We have two.' Nell answered Melissa's question as her tablet beeped with the results in Ops.

'Two?' Callen clarified over comms.

'A park and an old community centre.'

Callen could only look as Melissa nodded at the information. Sam looked at Callen and tried to figure out what his friend was thinking.

'Melissa where are we going?' Sam asked as she dived into the car closely followed by Callen.

'Park is our next stop then. Open ground he's not stupid enough to risk being cooped in not yet anyway. He's toying with me, he thinks he knows me.'

'And does he?' Callen looked at her from the passenger seat.

'No, I've changed probably if not more than he has. Nell what's the park address and ETA?'

'Macarthur Park, ETA 5-7 minutes.'

'Nell, Eric I want no way for him to get out of there without us knowing how bad is CCTV?'

'High crime rate in the area probably not great.' Eric notified her.

'We'll try though.'

'Thanks. High crime rate may work in our favour though. Honour among thieves and all that.'


	12. Agents at play

8 minutes later and the three agents were at the park. Callen and Sam had stuck together with Melissa deciding she was better off without them. Sam had tried to protest suggesting Callen be the one to split off alone but Melissa had logically reminded him that it may confuse Dante if she was alone and give them a better chance of taking him in. Sam had been unable to argue and Callen had remained suspiciously quiet throughout the debate. Sam had tried to counter her argument with the argument that Dante knew who they were now either way. Melissa had been stubborn and headed for the pavilion alone while Callen and Sam stayed on the paths and Kensi and Deeks checked out by the lake. Melissa had never been to the park before. It was beautiful for a walk she noticed as she looked around at all the people playing chess at the tables around her. She hadn't played chess since she'd moved from Boston after her liaison role with Boston PD which had lasted 9 months in the end. She had opponents back in Boston in the Rizzoli's and Maura, here she had no-one she knew who played. There was chatter in her comms as she looked around her cautiously. Dante would have headed straight to the park after his little show she knew that for certain. He was toying with her and it was getting to her. After 3 years he still could play his mind games much better than she could despite always her beating him in the end. Chess had been what had introduced them to each other back in 2009 and high school after she had moved back to the States from Wales. Her accent had been a novelty to him at first but as soon as he had noted how well she played he made a habit of being at her spot for a game every day. Kyle of course had realised his brother's sudden reinterest in the game after a week or so and met Melissa the week after. Distant memories now…

'Lake's clear' Deeks commented as he and Kensi lap the lake for what must be the third or fourth time.

'Keep looking.' Callen orders. 'Melissa anything with you?'

'No, just as you and Sam want it.' Melissa answers her disappointment audible in her voice. She didn't mean to be resentful. The senior agent was trying at least now with her after Dante's show back at the motel. She couldn't help but feel like Agent Callen would never accept her as a part of his team, as a capable Agent and not a novice or probie. She knew she would have to prove herself and that it would take time. Time was something of a luxury right now though with the madman she is tracking. Melissa doesn't let her guard down as she reminisces about better times, never stopping covering all angles and noting places Dante would have an eye line on her but she wouldn't on him. People are playing on around her and her training is telling her that the amount of people around means she is unlikely to get a clean shot at Dante even if he does come into the open. He's chosen well. This frustrates her.

'Melissa we're coming for you,' Sam notifies her a minute later.

'No. We agreed.'

'You agreed, I didn't.' Sam counters.

'A few more minutes. I'm going to sit at a table and maybe that will be enough to draw him out.' She answers stubbornly sitting at a nearby empty table. Sam and the rest of the team cannot argue with her logic and neither can those anxiously listening to the team's comms in Ops. She uses logic on them all the time to disobey authority. Hetty can easily draw comparisons to Melissa and Callen in that respect. Sam has noticed the similarities too.

'OK but I'm sending Deeks and Kensi your way just in case'

'I can deal with that.'

'You have no choice.' Callen grits his teeth as he cuts the impending argument off. Sam is protective of everyone and Melissa is only 5 years older than Aiden so Callen knows Sam still sees her as somewhat of a child. Callen finds himself thinking it too.

Melissa tries to breathe normally as she sits, not to let on of any fear or hesitation. Her training is working. Dante knows better from his vantage point near the fountain. He knows she's not alone. She's been speaking on her comms probably to the other agent who grabbed her from harm's way back at the motel. He's not been able to read it all but she's asked for a few more minutes. She's exactly where he wants her. She came which means she's playing the game. Now for his next move… and for this one a glimpse.

Melissa plays with the pieces on the board never looking down at them for more than a second. She's always been drawn to the King and Queen pieces. They are the pieces with the power. Deeks joins her a minute later. Melissa is unable to mask her surprise.

'Deeks what are you…?' She blurts.

'No agent gets left without backup.' Deeks simply answers with a smirk.

'You've left Kensi without backup…' Melissa attempts to counter only to be cut off.

'Kensi's a big girl.'

'So am I?'

'You are the one with a psychopath playing a game of cat and mouse.'

'Thanks for reminding me.' Melissa somehow manages to look over and seems to spot him so Dante ducks and breathes as she looks the other way again.

'Callen and Sam would kill me if I let that psycho get one up on you.'

Melissa cannot help but laugh and Dante cannot miss the change in Melissa's mood from his vantage point. The shaggy haired guy who he has never met has made his girl laugh. His girl. Jealousy writhes up within Dante and the gun within his pocket starts to feel heavy. His hand has been on the butt of the gun since he arrived but now he wants to produce it and shoot the guy who has replaced him in Melissa's life or so he thinks. Dante is unaware of a lot in Melissa's life but still thinks he knows it all.

'He's watching you know.' Melissa finally stops laughing as she scans the immediate area once again.

'We know why do you think Callen and Sam sent me over here.'

'Because Callen doesn't trust me, He thinks I'm a probie.'

'Callen just takes a bit of getting used to. Probie?'

'Probie, probationary agent, Rookie .'

'I'm sure that's not true.'

Dante has had enough of playing the long game. He pulls out the gun, testing its weight and decides to make his move finally coming out from the treeline and firing a warning shot. Melissa and Deeks immediately grab for their respective guns and point in the general direction of the shot.

'Target sighted. Shots fired!' Deeks shouts over the comms.

People duck and dive in fear as yet another shot rings out. Melissa spots him and immediately stands up to give chase. With all the commotion neither agent can get a clean shot but that doesn't stop Melissa giving chase with Deeks close behind. She attempts to weave through the frightened crowd as Dante makes a run for it a few yards away back in to the treeline… Her vision is obscured by all the commotion and Dante uses the chaos to his advantage. He knew she could never get a clear shot and now for him to make himself scarce. He dives for the trees hoping she will come after him…


	13. Caught in a trap

Melissa had not been thinking straight the last few seconds and has not realised that her giving chase alone is what Dante wants. Deeks is attempting to keep up as she closes the gap between and her the treeline nimbly avoiding the bystanders who are you rushing from the madman who has just fired two warning shots. Her gun is ready in her hand. Dante watches eagerly as she makes her way towards him briefly stopping with cover nearby. A third shot can be heard as she reaches proximity to the treeline and it's enough to make her slow down and for her training to once again take control and she allows Deeks to catch her up. Dante fires again as they both slow to a stop. He isn't attacking people; he poses no imminent threat to civilians, so caution can be taken. Dante is growing tired of Melissa being rational and fires a shot in her direction happy that bystanders are all but away. It's enough for Melissa to dart closer but not into the open. He doesn't want to shoot her anyway, he wants to make her suffer, the thrill of the chase. Deeks covers Melissa from his cover as she darts closer to the shooter. A fourth shot is all it takes for Callen, Sam and Kensi to appear nearby and start to usher the bystanders away before finding cover. Without hesitation and without thought for her safety Melissa darts for the treeline suddenly catching Dante off guard. Her actions force him to flee further into the trees unable to fire while he runs giving her the upper hand for the first time in the case. She is trained with her weapon and he is not.

'Melissa!' Deeks hisses over comms. 'Damn it. She's bolted.'

'Get after her.' Kensi orders her boyfriend and partner.

'We got any bystanders. Go Deeks.' Sam reaffirms as Callen bolts towards the treeline too and Sam notices. 'Stupid is catching!'

Melissa can hear the team over her comms but tries to block it all out. Dante has made it personal. He could also turn around and stop running now she is alone it would make sense. She's ready for if he fires again, her gun raised, alert to any movement in the trees. Seconds later as if to match her thoughts he fires a shot from her left and she ducks towards the nearest tree for cover. His shot misses scathing a nearby tree. She darts to the next tree hoping to draw more fire allowing someone from the team to find them firing a shot of her own in the direction Dante's previous shot came from. He's moving fast but she's able to hear a 'Buggar!' and the sound of some twigs breaking moving away from her as Dante decides he needs an escape plan. His round is nearly out and he's questioning whether he would be able to reload with Melissa and maybe at least a few more others on his trail. He reaches a clearing then darts right before Melissa appears in the clearing. She approaches carefully aware of the clearing way before Dante was. She's barely out of breath.

'Just give up!' She calls out.

Dante keeps running using her caution to gain distance when he gets distracted by a sound off to his side and sees a flash of blue of Callen's shirt. Dante ducks and uses a tree as cover and Callen runs parallel to him. Callen is running in the direction of the clearing his gun at the ready. Dante's combats help him blend in and despite Callen being on high alert Dante manages to stay hidden until Callen disappears from view and he's able to slope off in a slightly different direction towards the clearing.


End file.
